dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Krad
Background Krad (クラッド Kuraddo) is an entity similar to Dark, living inside his "tamer" Satoshi Hiwatari. He is Dark's opposite in many ways, including his name ('Dark' spelled backwards), having blond hair, wearing white attire, and always speaking very politely using an extremely formal speech pattern. He is an entity of unknown origin who has appeared in the Hikari family for the last 400 years (300 in anime). He is one half of the exalted Black Wings (a Hikari work of art), with Dark being the other half. It is apparent that they once belonged to the same artwork and were enjoined, but were at some point awakened and separated. In the end of the anime, Dark sacrifices himself to seal up Krad. It is suggested that Satoshi wears glasses as a way of helping him keep Krad in check, as he notes that he does not actually need them and once they are removed he almost immediately feels Krad trying to emerge. In the anime, it has been stated by Dark that Daisuke is the one who causes Satoshi to turn into Krad. Appearance Krad is a fairly tall, lean built person with long blond hair which he wears in a high ponytail. He has a long strand of hair hanging between his eyes. He has a pointy chin, slender jaw and golden eyes. He has a pale skin with rose tint to it. He possesses a white wing, which is the complete opposite of Dark's black wings. He is often seen wearing a long white robe with golden lining and a black belt with golden buckles. A small white poncho with high collar and golden lining is worn over the robe fastened by a black clip. Undeneath his robes, he wears a white trousers and white shoes. Personality He is the complete opposite of Dark (with Dark's name spelled backwards) and also his worst enemy. Krad is the homicidal blond of the series who is the alter-ego of Hiwatari Satoshi. Apparently, Daisuke was the reason that Satoshi first transformed into Krad. With (Wiz) absolutely despises Krad and always tries to attack him on sight. Krad can be called insane, as he attempts to kill Daisuke after their first encounter because he is very possessive over his host, Satoshi, and does not let him get close to anyone. He affectionately calls him, "My everything". Satoshi, however – like his whole family generation – despises Krad. Krad has also been shown to be very confident, almost to the point of being arrogant. In the anime, he loses control of his emotions much more frequently than in the manga. The manga portrays him as a very calm and proper person but his actions show otherwise, enjoying the suffering of others, especially Daisuke and Dark. Abilities Unlike Dark, Krad does not use any wings other than his own and is entirely willing to utilize his magic, thus demonstrating his lack of care for his host's wellbeing. Although feelings of love are what cause Daisuke to transform into Dark, it seems that Krad can force his way out of Satoshi at any moment, although the original trigger was Satoshi's desire for Daisuke's safety and happiness. The fact that he can now come out at any time may be due to Krad's greater willingness to injure his host, since it makes little sense for Daisuke to be triggered by love and Satoshi to seemingly have no continuous triggers. Likewise, Satoshi can most times force Krad back inside his body. Krad is also proficient at magic, having used Telekinesis to shove Daisuke against a wall and choke him with just the movement of his hand. Unlike Dark, Krad freely uses his wings with no regard for the safety of his tamer. Though Krad refers to Hiwatari as Master Satoshi and as "his everything", he shows little regard for Hiwatari's wishes nor well-being. He ignores Hiwatari's repeated attempts to get him to leave Daisuke alone and regularly uses his magic without limit, causing Hiwatari to collapse in agony. Despite showing an almost obsessive affection towards his tamer, he repeatedly harms Satoshi. Krad's relationship with Dark appears simple but underneath, it seems more complicated. In the anime, he is only Dark's enemy but in the manga, he reveals he knows much more about Dark. He openly mocks Dark, saying that his wish will never be granted. This shows that the two obviously know more about one another than originally let on as they come from the same artwork. krab learns the oppa gangnam style and use it agaisnt Dark Trivia *Because Krad is the curse of the Hikari family, many fans know his full name as Krad Hikari. *One very popular nickname for Krad is Homicidal Blonde. *Krad frequently addresses Dark with 'Mousy' and is the only person to do so Quotes *"Humans are not endless." *"If touching those feelings hurts you, don't go and touch them." *"My name is Krad. But you do not have to remember it, because here you will die." *"The 'noble' black winged half." Gallery Dark and krad.jpg|Krad and Dark KRAD.jpg Krad 1.jpg Krad 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters